Tohru Honda's blog! Click here to join!
by SohmaRoolz
Summary: Well Hi there, Its me Tohru! Kyo said I was getting more clumsy and forgetful by the minute and he said if I wrote in a diary then maybe it would help me.Hiro thought it was dumb and it would be better if I started a blog cuz its more modern So here I am!
1. Chapter 1

**_29th October_**

Ok before I begin typing, wait, I've started typing already...Anyway, If you want to get my blogesphere info right when I finish typing it, Reveiw and I'll add it to the comments page of my blog (AN: no joke I actually will), and add this to your alert/subscription page.**  
><strong>

Ok I'm sitting here at my desk…Oh and I lost my blue pen today. I think Motoko might have stolen it but I don't really know! I have a feeling she really hates me… And I did the laundry today and cleaned up the kitchen. WAIT! WILL MOTOKO READ THIS? OH NO!

Oh! who's going to read this anyway? Does Kyo or Kagura or Yuki have an account?

I don't know…*sigh*

This is a lot shorter than I hoped. Well. Bye everyone!

COMMENTS!

_Subject: STUPID_

Kyo Sohma: I still think writing is better. This is stupid! Why does that stupid sheep get a say anyway? :( I ONLY GOT AN ACCOUNT BECAUSE YOU HAD ONE! X(

_RE: Subject: STUPID_

Hiro Sohma: Look Einstein! Do you want Tohru to be some out of date loser? If I were you I'd begin my knitting career today! XD

_RE:RE: subject: STUPID_

Kyo Sohma: -_-

_Subject: Lucky?_

Hiro Sohma: What's the matter Lucky Kyo? _Cat_ got your tongue?

_Subject: Watch it!_

Kisa Sohma: Hiro! Don't be mean to big sissy's boyfriend!

_Subject: I'm not her boyfriend!_

Kyo Sohma: Title says it all…

_RE:Subject: I'm not her boyfriend!_

Kisa Sohma: We all know you are…Or at least you want to be XP

_Subject: YOU LIAR_

Kagura Sohma: NO! He wants to be _my _boyfriend! XC

_Subject: I'm leaving for today_

Kyo Sohma: Bye peeps. I aint gunna take crap from 14yr olds.

_Subject: Aww!  
><em>

Tohru Honda: Yay! Lots of comments! Love you Kisa! You're so cute!

_RE:Subject: Aww!  
><em>

Kisa Sohma: Thanks. Luv u big sissy

**30th October**

Hi everyone! Welcome to my blog! Second entry!

So much happened today! Kisa and Haru came over! We had so much fun! Well Kisa and I did.

We plaited each other's hair, she gave me a make-over with her lip glosses and mascara. We coloured in a tiger and drew a mustache on a cat. Kisa started laughing so I did too. Kisa said my eyes were pretty, which really made my day, or as my Mum used to say, _was the ball in my riceball_!

And Kyo? Were you the one who sent me this poem? I will show everyone because I think this is so sweet.

Dear Tohru

I've always been so angry

Angry all my life

Hated by the world

Tempted by the knife

And when you came along

You made me realize

That when I needed someone most

I shouldn't tell lies

Just bellow out the name

Of someone pure and true

And that special someone

Happens to be you.

From ***

And you are the only one I know who has three letters to their name.

By the way as I'm writing this blog there is this person spying on me…She is looking through the window…I wonder who it is?

But as my mum used to say, not everyone is as fortunate as we are, so maybe I'll invite her in…

SO other stuff that happened, Shigure pranked his editor, Kyo and Yuki fought a lot and Hatsaharu turned black…because Kyo made him angry.

It really makes me wonder if I can help them become nicer to each other. Imagine the day they become friends…Then again, that would be kinda scary…

WAIT! PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED YUKI AND KYO! L

Motoko really hates me…she really does. I've never had anyone actually _hate_ me before. Well except Kyo but I don't think he hated me…

She is always making me feel so terrible for living inside Shigure's house. She said "Why should that family have anything to do with _you, _an _ugly_ witch."

Oh and my school uniform has finally gotten too small for me and Aya has asked if he could make me one! Exactly the same as the school one just he will add the, and I quote "Finest cotton and embroidery"

Oh and Kisa bought me new hair ribbons! I luv u Kisa! This time they're yellow. Kisa thinks they suit me better but I'm going to keep the blue ribbons forever because my Mum bought them for me…even during those hard times.

She said "Honey, these look gorgeous on you. Don't worry! We have enough money! And these will last you a long time as long as you look after them, sorta like pets, well, I guess It's just fun to think that way"

I do miss my Mum. I try to visit her as much as I can, bringing her favourite flowers every time. She…we were so close. I-…don't feel like writing anymore. Maybe tomorrow.

Bye,

Tohru Honda

COMMENTS:

_Subject: Aww softie much?_

Yuki Sohma: Oh Cat! I never knew you had a _soft _side? XD

_Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Kyo Sohma: That..wasn't me! I swear on my mothers grave

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Yuki Sohma: Your poor mother…Stupid Cat

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Kyo Sohma: Ha say that again! To my face!

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Yuki Sohma: I'll say it to your face and on Tohru's blog. Ehem. STUPID. CAT. xP

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Kyo Sohma: Still waiting for it in my face…too scared rat?

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Yuki Sohma: I'm coming hang on, Just giving you time to call the ambulance beforehand.

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Kyo Sohma: Pfft. As if! XD BOK BOK BOK!

_RE:Re: Subject: Aww softie much?_

Yuki Sohma: Hey, I doubt Kureno would like it if you mocked brids…

_Subject: Aww_

Kisa Sohma: Wow sissy, he really likes you…=D And We did have fun. As always. :P

_Subject: Hey It's Uncle Shigure!_

Shigure Sohma: Aaahh doing what the youth of today do best…sit and use technology…And I helped Kyo write that…poem. He was so intent on keeping things hush I suppose I wasn't meant to say that…But I fear I have forgotten where the backspace button is…Technology really gets me these days :P

_Subject: WTH?_

Kyo Sohma: Ok 1st off rat. He's not a coward after all and secondly, Shigure you are a real bastard. Now delete that comment now.

_Subject: Oh no please!_

Tohru Honda: Please don't fight...I will take down my blog if it makes you happy.

_Subject: For that cat?_

Ayame Sohma:Yuki! my dear brother, How lovely to have access to you through enternet! Why It is lovely... Maybe I should start a bog! Tohru dear...don't take down your blog...Yuki and I can communicate via it.

_Subject: stupid snake..._

Yuki Sohma_:_ Ayame. It's _in_ternet_  
><em>

**YUKI SOHMA HAS BLOCKED AYAME SOHMA FOR ABUSE. AYAME MAY NOT POST HERE ANYMORE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! And add Tohru to your subreveiw  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOGESPHERE has added new features!**

**You may now LIKE or DISLIKE comments. Simply press the LIKE or DISLIKE button. You do not have to write a subject if you do not feel the need for it. You can also add a favourite.**

**And you may choose a different backdrop to your blogging space.**

**Add random Statuses post photos!**

**ALSO You can PM or instant chat through the side tool bar.**

**Thank you for your co-operation with BLOGESPHERE, the place where you can have fun!**

_**BLOGESPHERE team, **_

_**DO NOT REPLY TO THIS E-MAIL.**_

* * *

><p>31st October<p>

**TOHRU HONDA CHANGED BACKGROUND THEME FROM CLASSIC BLUE TO YELLOW FRENZY.**

Hi everyone, as I'm sitting at my desk, I AM EATING AMAZING LEEK SOUP MADE BY THE ONE AND ONLY KyoSohma. Thanks Kyo! ^_ ^! Yep I've got a fever..

And it's Halloween today! Yay! Aya is making me an Angels dress and Kisa is coming as a Tiger…

Oh and Hiro is coming too! He won't tell me what he's going to be.

So I'm going to trick or treat with them…PM me if you want to come =)

So I guess I'm not writing that much because well, I have a history exam.

Don't you think this yellow is a gorgeous background? Anyway must go! Like my motto says never give up! I can't let a fever get in the way of life! I need to collect my Angel's dress! :D

Sorry this is so short heh.

Bye,

WAIT!

My oh MY! Aya just came over, I thankedAya took the dress and Yuki pounded him into the garden :S…

Yuki your brother means well…Just…try..

The dress is gorgeous! It's a short white flowing dress with thin layers of netting on it.

Golden satin ribbons and I'll us those hair ribbons Kisa gave me.

I'll use some light golden eyeshadow and I'll be done.

* * *

><p><strong>DING!<strong>

_PM from YUKI SOHMA_

Yuki: Kyo wants to go with you to the Halloween thing…so would I…

Me: Err…K. Doubt Hiro would like it. But sure!

**DING!**

Yuki: K…I will tell Kyo.

Me: Ok but Kyo is sitting next to me so I can tell him. He's on his laptop :P.

**DING!**

Yuki:…

Me: Bye then Yuki-kun!

**DING!**

Yuki: Bye Honda-san…=D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to blog<strong>_

_Kyo Sohma posted a status:_ Leek is the devil's food…X(

Tohru Honda likes this

**Comments:**

S_ubject: Leeks_

Yuki Sohma: Honda-san and I grew those…how _dare _you cook them and hate them.

_RE: Subject leeks_

Tohru Honda: He made them for me.

_Subject: My dear brother_

AyameSohma: Hello Yuki! I found a way back here! My dear brother…I order you to respect me!

**AYAME SOHMA HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY YUKI SOHMA FOR VERBAL ABUSE**

Yuki Sohma: Does that snake ever give up? =(

* * *

><p><strong>TOHRU HONDA IS READING KYO SOHMA'S BLOG.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO KYO SOHMA'S BLOG!<strong>

HI. I GOT A BLOG CUZ TOHRU DID.

BYE.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohru Honda likes this<strong>

**Hiro Sohma and twelve others dislike this.**

COMMENTS:

_Subject: Really…?_

HiroSohma: Your blog sux dude…XD

_RE:Subject: Really…?_

_KyoSohma: It's better than yours! XP_

_Subject: ooh…?_

_HiroSohma: We'll get T_ohru to read my blog then…:P

_Subject: Ur on!_

_KyoSohma: fine! :P_

**AmandaaaMariie** and **TheWinterSky **favourited Tohru Honda's blog.

_COMMENTS!_

_Subject :none_

Koolkats21 : LOL! that was funny! you should make more of them! oh and you had a great idea to write blogs and diary stuff! i loved it!

_RE Subject:none_

Tohru Honda: Aw! Thanx you KoolKats21. Yes SohmaRoolz did have a good idea of making this blog space for me :P

_Subject :none_

Flightdragon  
>Wow.. This is really unique... Im going to get an account to write something too! Thanks you really inspired me! ^-^<p>

_RE Subject:none_

Tohru Honda: Thanx for writing in FlightDragon! Also when you get an account remember to add me to your fave list ;)

_Subject: Aww so sweet!_

Tohru Honda: ThanxAmandaaMariie and WinterSky for the favourite! Luv u all! ;D

(AN: If I was unclear about it before anyone who posts a review, their review will "popup" in Tohru's blog. She will comment on them too. Just in your review write your subject title and your review. Try it out ;D. If you don't want it to popup then write in caps **NO POPUP**)

Tohru Honda is reading Hiro Sohma's blog.

**WELCOME TO HIRO SOHMA'S BLOG!**

Hey all sup I'm Hiro. Yea so I totes had the bestest day ever with my GF Kisa. Luv u beby.

So Who hates Kyo?

Like my blog if you do. So We should totally go to the nearest rollerama! Woot WOOT!

Soz this is oh-so short today but at least I write more than the _cat._

Bye,

HiroSohma

* * *

><p>Yuki Sohma and 13 others like this.<p>

Tohru Honda dislikes this.

COMMENTS!

Yuki Sohma: This by far, is WAY better than Kyo's…:P

Motoko Minagawa: YUKI! IM me!

Yuki Sohma: X( I'm…busy

Tohru Honda: Hiro! Don't be mean…:(

KyoSohma: ThanxTohru. But I don't need you to protect me. ;)

Tohru Honda: But truthfully, I like Kyo's blog better,a lot better. No offense Hiro. I still love youuu!

Hiro Sohma: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO TOHRU'S BLOG<strong>

So yeahh guys. I have to go and trick or treat now. Kisa is here! Mwa Kisa.

Tohru Honda

* * *

><p><em>1st November<em>

_Tohru Honda has posted a status. _

_Tohru Honda: Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani...where are you guys? R uOK? :(_

* * *

><p>Kisa Sohma has posted a new album <em><span>Halloween with Sissy and Hiro <span>_click _here_ to go see it.

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO Tohru Honda's blog<strong>

Hi guys! I am sitting here thinking of where my best friends have gone. X(

They're fam can't find them either! AGH! Please someone out there! Please help them. And Yuki!

Your fan club girls are at the door…I tried to open it but they _slammed _it in my face…=(

So WOW It's…November! How time flies!

Kyo has made…HIS FIRST CAKE! **WOO HOO!**

It's kinda dry…But the kilo of cream sure makes up for it! Hehe…

So Shigure has bought me a spanking brand new laptop with the twelve animals of the zodiac on it!

But I drew a little cat on it to make up for it! :)

The cat IS and always will be my favourite animal of the zodiac! ;)

Till next time fans, fanettes and fanatics ;)

**Yours,**

**Tohru Honda**

Kyo Sohma and 12 others like this

Motoko Minagawa dislikes this

Comments:

_RE Subject: none_

Kyo Sohma: …Thanks Tohru…(unseen blush behind laptop)

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I have now added lines to help make reading easier so yah, Thanx 4 erbody reading and i don't own nothing,.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO TOHRU HONDA'S BLOG!**

6th November

Wow gee…I haven't logged on in ages :O

Ritsu came over and well, it's been extra noisy!

So I have heaps of Homework... And I hardly have time for anything…Oh and I accidentally sucked up Shigure's favourite robe in the vacuum cleaner…AHH!

Now Ritsu is tearing down the house screaming "AHH SHIGURE! I am SOOO sorry! I shouldn't be in this house because I make such a mess! And if I didn't make a mess Tohru wouldn't be cleaning! AHH JUST KILL ME NOW!"

So and I wanna say thanx to all my fans, fannettes and fanatics out there who favourite/review add SohmaRoolz to your fave/ subscription and all that!

Me and SohmaRoolz-Chan really thank you!

Thanx HEAPS!

Oh and um, It makes me wonder…Ohh I know what to write!

Yeah, Kyo-kun found Uo and Hana in that yellow tent I left in the Sohma property.

They were having a "Camping trip"…

Well I'm really glad they're safe! Haha…My Gosh! It's Tallulah's birthday today!

Oh! I almost forgot! Half of you don't even know what Tallulah is! She is my pet kitten! You should see her! She's a little tabby kitten. But then again, Yuki and Tally ALWAYS fight! Worse than Yuki and Kyo fighting! :O

It's funny, When it was my birthday Kyo just picked her up and went "Here ya go. Happy B'day."

Kyo and Tallulah really get along…but I think Tallulah likes Kyo in more ways than one… hehe..

Oh and Yuki-kun wants a pet rat! Kyo thinks that stupid and then they began fighting! (as usual…)

So I will keep you updated on the daily adventures of the Sohma clan..

Kyo…Yuki…

If only you two knew how much you both secretly admire each other…

Maybe you would get along better…

So I guess I'm taking up WAY too much of your time…Dontcha think?

So I will end this thing

This is Tohru Honda signing out!

_COMMENTS_

_Kaitou Luna_: So cute! I can so seen Kyo saying that if he had a blog. I cant wait for the next chapter! ^-^

_Yomi-chan_: LOL XD I love how Yuki-kun blocks Ayame :P

To Tohru-san: I like yellow blog ;)

_maggster99_: this is hliarious me and my sis where laughing so hard hahah

_Yuki Sohma:_ ARGH! Now everybody including some randoms from another universe knows our personal affairs! SOHMAROOLZ you stupid being! And you too Hiro! I don't blame Tohru, she wouldn't of thought of this herself in a million years! :(

_Saki Hanajima: _This… computer is giving of very powerful _electric_ waves…I wonder why…?

_Arisa Uotani: _Saki you dumdums….

_Kyo Sohma: _Der you idiot The computer runs on that stuff! Geez Saki!

_Megumi Hanajima: _Don't make me curse you, don't _ever _offend my sister you hear me?

_Arisa Uotani: _Yeah orange-top! Imma pound you til u die. U hear me?

_Tohru Honda: _uh guys…? Please don't fight. I'm hoping to keep this blog T rated. M is kinda daunting .

_contestshippingrox13_ : this is the cutest thing ever! thx so much 4 writing it, can't wait 2 read more! :D

_RE: Subject: ContestShippingRox13_

_Tohru Honda:_ Thank you! Yes Kisa is the cutest thing ever.

_CharmedAnodite: _Ha! Upload the next chapter already! And put Saki Hanajima in here! :) Great story. Very unique.

_RE Subject: CharmedAnodite: _

_Tohru Honda: _Um I'm not a story but thanx! And Saki did write…although I'm not quite sure that was a good thing! XD

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _SHIGURE! FINISH THE LAST 1000 PAGES OF YOUR MANUSCRIPT! ! I'm so depressed SHIGUUREEEEEE!

_Tohru Honda: _Uhh Mii? This is _my _blog. Shigure's is two hyperlinks to your right…

_Shigure Sohma:_ No It's not…

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _SHIGUUUREEEEE! PLEASE!

_Tohru Honda_: Yes it is Shigure…

_Shigure Sohma: _NO it's NOT! *wink wink*

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _Shigure! I can see you winking!

_Shigure Sohma: _No. you can't.

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _yes I can!

_Shigure Sohma: _Could you repeat that please…I'm feeling a little dizzy…

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _ Shigure! Are you ok! I need you to write not die!

_Shigure Sohma: _I'm dead

_Mitsuru Miyamoto: _ Shigure!

_Tohru Honda_: But I can hear you laughing in the other room…?

_Kyo Sohma _And do you really need to repeat on the computer…You old bastard

_Shigure Sohma: _*Wink wink* ;) Shush Kyo! You're ruining my moment! X( u too Tohru.

_Kyo Sohma: _Don't make me come over there!

_Shigure Sohma: _Dude, I'm like three feet away.

_Yuki Sohma__: _Um…Shigure…please don't say dude…I'm saving you from embarrassment for life.

_Shigure Sohma: _Ahhh tisk tisk! I _am _the youth of today too you know!

_Yuki Sohma: _ more like youth of 1990…

_Momiji Sohma: _WOW! So many comments! Your blog rules Tohru!

* * *

><p>R&amp;R always! luv u all! Right Straight! XD (inside joke don't worry peeps)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO TOHRU HONDA'S BLOG!**

1st November

Hi everyone! I've been soso busy I almost forgot about this blog!

Kyo got…an A+ for dance! Amazing Kyo!

Lately heaps of people I don't even know are commenting on my blog hich makes me so happy ^_^

And for all those people waiting for SohmaRoolz to finally update….! Thank you for bearing with her! Lately she has a major obsession with horse isle! So um…

About ME!

Haha lol Yuki got a wonderful haircut! He also dip dyed his hair red. It looks really…well…different!

That long dangly bit of hair on the side of his head is chopped off! And Yuki is SO into gel! I don't know how many tubs he uses a week!

Wayy too many to count! Kyo says Yuki is turning emo…I guess you can imagine what Yuki did to Kyo after saying that ahah :)

Tally my beautiful gawjusssssness has begun hiding all my socks! Who knows where they are now!

-_-"

Oh and my new friend Haruhi is inviting me to a Gigantic birthday pool party! Apparently her birthday present MUST be pink or she'll kick us all out…I have a feeling Hanajima won't get pink though…!

So guess what I found while I was bored?

A Year of the cat fanclub and the Prince Yuki fanclub!

Prince Yuki fan club has MORE THAN 100 PAGES of fans! Yayy Yuki you have so many admirers!

It must feel great to be admired so …Internationally!

And I'm sorry to say Kyo…You only have 3 members…

4 including me!...I haven't officially joined though! Teehee! .

And I also forgot to mention that Shigure has started and all veggie diet! This will probably be quite hard considering that Shigure is the dog-

WAIT I didn't type that BWAHAHA you must be seeing things…. You know.! My computer you know…Has a virus that makes it type funny things! DX

Yeah so…LET's move on!

OH and to Arisa! Spot…my uhh grey dog! I have um..Gave it away! To my friend…Hikaru hitachiin!

So I'm going to stop typing now to216571g feedjttttttttty Tally cuz she keeps dstepinghh on the1245 keybaauord.

_Comments:_

_**Yuki Sohma**_**:** My hair needs more attention than it used to. It's not like I let my self esteem get the better of me or anything.

_**Kyo Sohma: **_Yeah right rat boy.

_**Yuki Sohma: **_shut up you stupid cat.

_**EmeraldHeart12: **_This is hilarious! I love it! Tohru should make more blogs! It's honestly hilarious on how Yuki and Kyo fight all the time. I do wonder if Kyo will actually surpass Yuki one day. I'd pay to see Kyo knock Yuki on his butt.

_**Yuki Sohma: **_Who do you think you are Emeraldheart? That stupid cat would never EVER beat me.

_**Saki Hanajima: **_Yuki. Your hair would look better if you dyed it all black. Pure black.

_**Yuki Sohma: **_uhh wow thanks…Saki…I think.

_**Contestshippingrox13: **_haha poor Mii-chan x3 i just think Shigure teases her like that cuz he wants her attention don't u think? ;) lol anyway, i LOVE the blog! i'm really excited 4 the next part! ^_^

_**Tohru Honda: **_Thankyou everyone!

_**Charmed Anodite: **_Saki, lol Kisa's adorable ah-bviously! XD

_**Saki hanajima: **_What is lol supposed to mean…?

_**Avalongal316: **_Tohru, Your blog is hilarious! X3

_**Yuki Sohma: **_uhhhh…..

_**Hatori Sohma: **_What are you kids doing all day? What happened to playing skippy in the park?

It was soooo much fun! Teehee! ^.^

_**Hatsuharu Sohma: **_ skippy…?

_**Kyo Sohma: **_Hari..? Has Momiji hacked your account or something…?

3rd November!

Nothing to write today…

Besides the fact that *sniffle* SOHMAROOLZ DOES NOT UPDATE ENOUGH!

Yeah…! These reviewers want more blog and your spending your time on some Horse game?

AS IF!

So I COMMAND you to update my blog more…! THANKS babe!

_COMMENTS!_

_**Kyo Sohma: **_Tohru…? Are you ok?

* * *

><p>Ok guyz sorry its crap, I know. But I needed to update for people so bye bye xDD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start! I'm getting too many favourites so its hard to pinpoint a date and time to put them all on so from now on, I'm not doing favourites anymore. .many. XDD

But I will do reviews! Always! They are amazing and I luv u all who take the time to review!

So My obsession over horseisle has ended, Oh and my entries are shorter cuz my school holls have ended and im strapped for time to write and do homework at the same time.

So thanks for reading ta~

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO TOHRU HONDA'S BLOG!<strong>

**5****th**** November**

Hey all! So here what's been happening in my life! Sit back in those comfy chairs of yours and well…READ!

Kayy well I was sweeping the cobwebs this morning and I realised that All this time…I forgot something very important!

All this time, I have left out the fact that…Hana has been taken in by this secret group run by Umehito Nekozawa!

(ignore my constant host club obsession) She texted me all about it last night. Saki I feel happy for you…But you do

know what happens when you join right? You have to devote all your free time to that _dark_ place. Uo and I…We miss you already.

And this morning I never got to say goodbye to you…! And…Aw Hana. Thanks for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Arisa Uotani and 3 others like this.<strong>

**Saki Hanajima dislikes this.**

* * *

><p>COMMENTS!<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Subject: I'm not dying <span>__ Saki Hanajima: _Tohru…How very kind of you. I will join the group, but devoting a little time for my friends isn't my spare time…Not at all, So therefore, All this is, is just me developing stronger readings for electric waves.

_VampireManiac8: _I love Tohru's blog. It's so funny how everyone has these conversations throught it. And maybe while Yuki's dying his hair Kyo could dye his hair like purple of something ;-)

Yuki Sohma: Not a bad idea actually…Purple is a nice colour isn't it…?

Kyo Sohma: Shaddup you damn rat! First you're an emo and now you're…you're…I don't even know WHAT you are!

Miserae: omigosh... I can't wait for the next update!~ and Tohru the way you act is sooo cute~ Although so are Kyo's comments x3

Kyo Sohma: My comments aren't CUTEE! They're burly!

Tohru Honda: Thanks everyone! I love you all!

SpirtWitch12: at kyo shoma: i have a yuki haters and justin bebir hates clups tell me if you like to join the yuki haters club only has 2 members me and my friend jazz please join

Kyo Sohma: … I might join. It depends on if that damn rat can learn when to shaddup and stop being a smartarse.

Yuki Sohma: You wouldn't dare….

Kyo Sohma: Try me.

Momiji Sohma: oooooohhhh tension! Hey Kyo! I left my cardigan at yours! Can I come over pleaseee…?

Panny-Chan731: I agree with saki on yukis hair exept that he shoulg re-dip die his hair BRIGHT purple me luv puple^_^ and yuki-Aghh u mean ugh leeks hehe heehe.

Yuki Sohma: That's sounds like a good idea Panny-Chan731. I might try that after this hair colour grows out! ^o^

yipeeFURUBA: UPDATE UPDATE!

Tohru Honda: Will do yipeeFURUBA!

* * *

><p><strong>DING! PM from Momiji Sohma!<strong>

Momiji Sohma: Tohrruuu! Kyo won't let me come over! He PMed me to shut up! Wahhh I only want to come over to get my cardigan!

Tohru Honda** Momiji Sohma : Sure! Anytime!

**DING! PM from Momiji Sohma!**

Momiji Sohma: Thank chuuu~

**Momiji Sohma has logged off.** You can _pm offline_ if you wish.

* * *

><p><strong>DING! PM from Kyo Sohma!<strong>

Kyo Sohma: Please don't tell me you let the annoying brat come over.

Tohru Honda**Kyo Sohma: ….

Tohru Honda**Kyo Sohma: ….um

Tohru Honda**Kyo Sohma: ….oops.

**DING! PM from Kyo Sohma!**

Kyo Sohma: NOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong><em>6<em>_th__ November!_**

Momiji came over

last night! Yay! He stayed for a sleep over! Wow we had a movie marathon and pillow fights! I'll upload some photos laytahhh!

Yuki and Kyo pillow fought with us…Though in the end it became the same old fist fight with Kyo ending up on the ground *sigh*

I gave Tallulah to Hana (much to Kyo's dismay) Because she needed a cat/kitten to officially be part of their club.

So it's just the four of us again…

Funny how Momiji always leaves an jacket/cardigan/jumper/scarf/hat etc. when he visits! And then he always comes back to get it. By now I'd have thought he'd learn :0.

So I must dash! I've gotta visit Haruhi! 12pm on the dot! She said!

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi fujioka and 12 others like this<strong>

**Kyo Sohma dislikes this.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments!<em>**

Momiji sohma: I didn't leave my stuff on purpose? Did I Kyo…?

Kyo Sohma: obviously you did. Now quit coming here.

Momiji Sohma: Wahhhh Kyo don't be such a hot head!

Kyo Sohma: You asked for it ya annoying brat! Next time I see you…Oh boy you're gunna get it.

Momiji Sohma: waaahhh someone save me!

Yuki Sohma: Don't worry Momiji…He won't lay a finger on you… Not while I'm around.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Review always! Favourite always! alert always! Lololol!<p> 


End file.
